A b d u c t e d
by Minami Shouji
Summary: [Ozrock BitwayxReader] "You see those shackles? I'm the one who installed them on you; meaning you are forever mine to keep."


**Inspired by reading Hinano Kinsuke's "Where You Alone?" and KyouTenTai's profile picture of Ozrock Bitway. This is a simple (pervy) one-shot. And ignore the mistakes and my bad English. Please enjoy.**

***starts freaking out* Oh my shiznet! I sounded like a freakin' robot just now! O.o**

* * *

**Abduction  
**KIDNAPPED - 誘拐  
「 "_Abducting you is far more better abducting a bunch of stinky old cows." _」

**» Ozrock Bitway«**

* * *

Consciousness slowly took over your body, stomach cramps and muscle pains swirling around inside you. Your eyes weakly opened, seeing a glimpse of blended colors and speckled of black circular spots, indicating that your eyesight hadn't fully returned yet. You could feel a rather hard and cold surface just below your lifeless form, its rough texture making contact with your delicate skin.

After minutes of blinking, your eyes slowly started to adjust to its surroundings before finally giving away full vision of the whole surroundings. Your body was still too weary and tired to move around, so your eyes took over and scanned around the place. A rather irking feeling was swimming around in the pits of your stomach, signaling that the situation you were fully in was not healthy, even though if it hadn't started yet. You surely could tell just by smelling the _air._

_Something doesn't feel right, _you thought to yourself, closing your eyes for a moment to recall how in the world you hadn't gotten into this mess.

Yes, you still remembered as crystal clear as dawn. You remembered lying down on the soft patches of green grass, beautiful butterflies fluttering around the flowers and sucking their sweet honey nectar; one even landed right at the tip of your nose. You were under the trunk of an Acacia tree, both your arms crossed at the back of your head like a pillow while your legs crossed. The cool breeze swept away a few strands of your hair and brushing against your skin. The feeling was amazing that you ended up closing your eyes and dozing off to dreamland.

Everything was just so soft and cozy. Everything was just so relaxing and refreshing. It was like you were in paradise with fairies and angels dancing around you in circles and tracing your skin with their soft fingers.

_…And the next thing you knew, you dozed off again and felt nothing. No movement. No sounds. No senses. No feelings. No nothing… Just like a dead person would act._

Determined to find out where the heck you were and what exactly happened, you tried to move around. And even every little movement you made, pain would shoot right through your body. It hurt like hell.

_Stay calm [F/N]… Be. Strong, _you thought over again, sitting up carefully this time, ignoring the pain afflicting through in every part of your body.

Successfully sitting up, you looked around the room you were in—no, more like a cell. The cell you were had dark, dirty blue walls with a few dusts and cracks here and there. The floor was even worse. It was concrete, and it appeared to be made up of ceramic, but it wasn't. It still had the same color as the dusty walls and looked plain old like it had been built century ago. There were no windows or any of that sort; only a wooden door. If you look at closely, there were cob webs _beautifully_ decorated at the sides of the ceiling and the floor. You just hoped that you wouldn't see a skeleton of a person in sight…

Adrenalin quickly rushed in you, because you started to turn your head from side to side, left to right, up and down and all around, desperately looking for something that you could use as a tool. But not for long when the wooden door suddenly slammed open, making your heart speed off and your head swivel around to pay attention to it. Fear was written in your eyes once you saw what you wish you didn't see:

An alien who pretty much looked like not to be messed with. He had a pale skin and slanted, green eyes that stared endlessly unto your own. He also had teal-colored hair with two strands that pointed out from both sides of his hair. He was wearing some kind of jumpsuit with the colors dark blue, brown and white embedded on it.

Your throat begun to dry out and your intestines twisting. That _alien _was looking at you, a devilish smirk on his face straightly meant for you. And for _you _only.

"You're finally awake, earthling," he said sternly, a hint of excitement present in his tone. "I was waiting for so long; I thought you wouldn't open your eyes again anymore."

With that, he took a step closer and shut the door behind him. A sneaky glance came your way, making you move backwards unconsciously. You were aware that you were in terribly great danger, but how come you kept on getting this odd feeling that this little alien was up to something no good?

"S-Stay away from me!" you backed off some more, beads of sweat rolling down your cheeks and down to your neck. "Stay away from me you little alien!"

He rose an eyebrow, quite impressed with your choice of words and actions. Most of the people he usually would _kidnap_ – especially the female ones – would scream in response. But you… you just at least _tried _to stay calm and back off, yelling at him to stay away.

_I'm certainly going to enjoy this, _he exclaimed to himself, taking another step forward. "That's Ozrock Bitway for you, little earthling."

This caused you to bite your lip hard that it almost began to draw out blood. With every step he took, you backed off and tried to stay away from the alien as much as possible. Of course you were so damn scared! I mean… who wouldn't be?! There was a chance you could even get slaughtered like a sheep!

Something collided against your back, which was the wall. _Oh dear god, _you cried out, _not now… _If backing away wasn't going to work out, then you tried to take a turn and run for it.

But that's when you realized that…

Both your feet and wrists were imprisoned in shackles…

Ozrock chuckled lowly, enjoying your petrifying expression. He just loved to see his _food _scared because of _him._

Meanwhile, you brought your prisoned wrists close. They really _were _tied up by shackles. And your feet too.

"There is no escape, _my _little earthling," Ozrock closed his stunning green eyes in a haughty fashion, walking towards your solid form and was now standing right in front of you. His shadow was hovering over your small helpless form. Poor you. You couldn't do anything. Not when you have an alien blocking your only exit route from escaping and a pair of shackles locking you away.

"And there will _never _be any escape." He leaned in, whispering to your ear while you looked down. Your eyes were closed and your sweaty palms were clenched into a tight fist.

He pulled away, with his face dangerously closed to your own. He stretched out a hand and picked up a strand of your [H/C] hair, caressing it softly with his thumb.

"Why oh why…" Ozrock whispered huskily and lowly. You winced in pain as you felt your hair strand being pulled by the teal-haired alien. Taking this as an opportunity, he smashed his _lips _and collided against your own, breath-takingly knocking the air out of you. Disheveled that your first kiss was taken by an alien such as Ozrock Bitway! How you wish to push him away… but you couldn't…

He pulled away, the devilish smirk never leaving his face. He licked his lips that once met yours a few seconds ago, and he fully closed his eyes to _taste _the sensation.

"Hmm… not bad at all." He stated after licking his lips a few times. "Way better than I expected."

You did not have any time to come in prepared, because roughly, Ozrock pushed you against the hard, concrete floor hard and slammed his lips on top of your once again possessively.

"I'm never, ever going to let you go, my little earthling. You are wearing my shackles and that means you are forever mine to keep."

「 _"See these shackles? I'm the one who placed them on you, so it likely means that you are forever mine to keep. Forever and ever. _」

* * *

***slaps myself* This is way too short to be considered a one-shot! And Ozrock was waaaaay to OOC... Damn this stupid writer's block in the way. Gosh... can't I be a way more better author? OH MAH GAWD! I JUST REALIZED THREE THINGS WHILE WRITING THIS FIC:**

**1. I'm slowly lossing my motivation to write—so that clearly means I'm going to loss my habit of writing! WHICH I DO NOT WANT TO HAPPEN EVER IN A MILLION YEARS!  
**

**2. My inspiration is running low these past few days and I still have over 50 fanficfions I wanna publish!**

**3. I'm really stuck in a damn writer's block and I am going to go ape-shit sooner or later if I don't do something!**

**OH MY GLOB GUYS, YOU GOTTA HELP MEH!**

░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓████████████████████████▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓█████▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒██████▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓███▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░██▒░██▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓░▒██░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▒░██░░░░░▒▒▓███▒░░░░░░░▒███▓▒▒░░░░░██░▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░██░░██████████▒░░░░░▓██████████░░██▒██░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████░████████████░░░░░████████████░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███░▒██████████░░░░░░░██████████▒░██▒░░░░░░░░░▒░░░░░ ░░░░▒████░░░░░░░▓█▒░░█████████░░░░░░░░░█████████░░▒█▓░░░░░░▓████░░░░ ░░░░██░▒██▒░░░░░██░░░░██████▓░░░░█░█░░░░███████░░░░██░░░░░███░░██░░░ ░░░░██░░░██▓░░░░██░░░░░░▒▓▓░░░░▒██░██░░░░░▓▓▒░░░░░▒██░░░░███░░░██░░░ ░░▓██▒░░░░████▓░░██░░░░░░░░░░░░███░███░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░█████░░░░▓██▒░ ░██▓░░░░░░░░▒████████▓░░░░░░░░████░███▓░░░░░░░▒▓████████░░░░░░░░░███ ░██▓▒▓███▓░░░░░░▓████████▓░░░░████░███▓░░░░▓████████▓░░░░░░████▓▓███ ░░███████████▒░░░░░░███████░░░░██░░░██░░░░██████▓░░░░░░▓███████████░ ░░░░░░░░░░░▓█████░░░░██▓▓░██░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░█▒██░░░▒█████▓░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒█████▒▒█▓█░███▓▓▒▒▒▓▒▒▓▓▓███▒███░▓█████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒████▒▓█▒▒█░█▒█░█░█▓█▒█▓░█░█████▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░██▓█▓█▓█▒█▒█▓█▓████░▓█▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓████▓░▓█▓█░█▒█░█░█▒█▒███▒░██████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓█████░░██░░░▒█████▓█▓█████▒░░░██░▒█████▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░▒██████████▓░░░░░███░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▒░░░░░▓██████████▒░░░░ ░░░░░██░░░▓▓▓░░░░░░▒██████▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███████▒░░░░░░▓▓▒░░▒██░░░░ ░░░░░▓██░░░░░░░░▓████▓░░░█████▒░░░░░░▒▓█████░░░▓████▓░░░░░░░▒██▓░░░░ ░░░░░░░███░░░░████▒░░░░░░░░▓█████████████▒░░░░░░░░▒████░░░░███░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░██░░░██▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓██░░░██░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░██▒▓██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒██▒▓██░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░████░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ 


End file.
